


Avatar Inc.!

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mystery, possible recreational drug use, stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came up with this korrasami Scooby-Doo drabble while I was at work!</p>
<p>Korra: Shaggy<br/>Naga: Scooby<br/>Asami: Daphne<br/>Opal: Velma<br/>Bolin: Fred<br/>Mystery Machine = "the spirit world"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar Inc.!

Bolin leaned over dramatically, taking ahold of the villans mask, "Now Amon, let's see who you REALLY are!"

With a flourish he yanked it off, revealing an angry, scarred face.

Korra gasped, "Zoinks Naga, it was old man Noatak all along!"

Asami and Bolin lifted Noatak back to his feet, frog marching him to the cops while Opal explained everything to the detective. He turned as he was being shoved into the back of the squad car,"And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for you meddling benders and your polar bear dog!"


End file.
